


Perks of Being Short

by lovevalley45



Series: Adamandriel One-Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, height difference AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on: I'm in a bookshop and I really need that book can you get it for me??? Wait you've read that book? Let's have an in depth conversation about it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perks of Being Short

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: I'm in a bookshop and I really need that book can you get it for me??? Wait you've read that book? Let's have an in depth conversation about it.

Samandriel hated being short. It wasn't too uncommon in his family, but he was the shortest.

Goddamn bookstores. Why were books so high up. He was trying to reach it but geez he couldn't.

A man about half a foot taller than him walked by.

"Excuse me! Can you help me get this book?" Samandriel asked him. He turned around and Samandriel was taken back for a minute. He was gorgeous.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Um, 'Why We Love', top shelf," Samandriel answered. The man reached up and handed him the book.

"It's a good book, by the way," the man said.

"What's your name?" Samandriel asked.

"Adam. You?"

"Samandriel," he answered, nervously.

"Nice to meet you. Maybe we can talk about the book later," Adam said, writing his phone number and handing it to him.

There are some perks to being short, after all.


End file.
